Like Fairy Tales Come True
by electable
Summary: A one-shot of Alaska's escape of the labyrinth from her point of view. Rated T for language and drunk driving. SPOILER ALERT !


**Author's Note**: If you didn't read the summary that's glued to the title, this is a fanfiction on my favorite book of the moment, _Looking for Alaska_, in Alaska's point of view set on the last day. Beware: if you haven't finished the book, the spoilers will ruin it for you. :( Italics are actual lines from the book.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own John Green's wonderful book(s), characters, or plot (as much as I hate to say).

* * *

"Gaah."

What a ladylike thing to say, right? It's not like I cared anyway. I sat up from Pudge's chest and immediately wanted to lie back down. Note to self: get up slowly when you just had a load of Strawberry Hill.

But, dear God, this was going to be a pain in the ass tomorrow morning – especially with classes.

I yawned, wanting to lie back down when the phone rang. I looked at the clock on the table. 3:02 AM. How fucking fabulous.

I groggily got up, feeling and crawling my way to the door, turned the handle, and picked up the pay phone.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice cracking. Whoa, did my voice really sound that bad in the morning?

"Hey, babe,_ did you have a nice anniversary?_"

Oh my, God. I can't believe I forgot!

"_I had a splendid anniversary. How was yours?" _I asked politely as I hid the utter guiltiness deep down. I can't believe I didn't remember **and** I made out with Pudge! What kind of girlfriend am I?

"It was absolutely fantastic. God, I miss you so much Alaska…" While he rambled on, I picked up a spare pencil off the ground and doodled myself a patch of flowers.

Breaking my silence, Jake asks, "_What are you doing?_"

"_Nothing, just doodling,_" I say, being completely honest for the first time throughout the entire conversation.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I drop my pencil.

"_Oh God. Shit, shit, shit._" I sob. What is this? The day Alaska forgets everything? I can't believe I forgot yesterday! How will she forgive me? "I have to go; I'll talk to you later. Bye!" I didn't wait for a response, I just hung up.

Shit, shit, shit. How could I forget? I always, always, **always** leave flowers for her. My own mother's death day! God, what kind of daughter am I?

I ran back into my room, slamming the door open and close.

"_I have to get out of here!_" I paced back and forth, plotting a way to get flowers. Oh! The tulips that Jake got me!

Pudge rubbed his eyes and looked up at me. "_What's wrong?_" he yawned.

"_I forgot! God, how many times can I fuck up? __**I just have to go. Help me get out of here!**_" I screamed.

"_Where do you need to go?_" Pudge looked at me in an innocent way that almost seemed like they forgave me for everything I've done.

It just made me break down more.

I curled up into a fetal position. "_Just please distract the Eagle right now so I can go. Please."_ My sobs were turning into screams.

"_Okay,_" they both said in unison. I could tell they weren't okay with it at all.

The Colonel spoke up in a soothing voice, "_Just don't turn on your lights. Just drive slow and don't turn on your lights._" He paused for a second. "_Are you sure you're okay?_"

Holy fuck. Of course I'm not! My mother probably hates me by now.

"_Fuck. Just get rid of the Eagle for me. God oh God, I'm so sorry,_" I half apologized. I couldn't start explain how horrible I felt. I just needed to get to the cemetery – now.

"_Okay. Start the car when you hear the second string,_" the Colonel instructed.

From there, we made our separate ways.

-x-

I ran to my bookshelf, grabbed the plastic vase of the white tulips, grabbed my keys, and made my way to my car.

I screamed at myself as I crossed the soccer field. God, why did I have to fuck everything up?

Takumi ran to my side. He, too, looked like he was in desperate need of sleep. "Hey, what's wrong, Alaska?"

I stopped and looked into his eyes, while mine were streaming with tears. I must've looked like one hell of a mess.

I always was able to trust Takumi, right? I took a deep inhale. "Yesterday, January 10th, if you recall, was the day my mom died. I always bring her flowers on January 10th. Takumi, I can't fuck this up again. She's been dead for eight years now and I always brought her flowers on her anniversary. I can't believe I fucking forgot! I must fuck everything up." Tears were now pouring down. "I need to go, Takumi."

And I ran, even though I heard Takumi yelling at me not to drive drunk. I just ran.

I ran for her anniversary. I ran to get away from Takumi. I ran for forgiveness. I ran for my mom.

As I stumbled into my car, I listened to for the second string of firecrackers.

**BANG!**

There it was. I started my car and headed to the cemetery with the flowers in the back, still drunk.

-x-

"God dammit!" I slammed my fist down on the steering wheel.

There, the one thing blocking me from me and my mom, was a jackknifed truck.

I reversed, looking for a way around the truck.

There. There was an opening that barely looked slim enough for me to past through – right in between the police car and the truck.

I set my eyes on there and stomped on the gas petal as the police officer ran from his car.

Then I felt nothing.

I had made my way out of the labyrinth. Straight and fast.

* * *

Gawd, I wanted to write this since I finished the book! Blame my friend for delaying me. We've been hanging out for seven days straight. :x

Anyway, here you go – the crash set in Alaska's point of view, complete with errors I probably won't fix until you specifically tell me. P: I know it sucks. It took me about two hours to write, and it's currently 1:30 AM here. So. Yeah. Please do tell if something looks wrong, I'll be happy to fix it. A bit OoC? I think so. x:

Also, anyone up for a good discussion on this book? I would love to have one. (:

R&R, please! Remember: constructive criticism is your friend! :)


End file.
